


Herbata (Thé)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Absinthe, Alcohol, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Drunk Sebastian, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Roommates, Rum, Snipers, Tea, Translation, Vodka, Whiskey & Scotch, Whiskey - Freeform, drunk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Mocne napoje to raczej działka Sebastiana, nie Jima.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696659) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Sebastian uwielbiał alkohol. Wódka, whisky… Kiedyś próbował nawet absyntu. I to prawdziwego. Prawdziwe cudo! Ale kiedy mieszkałeś z Moriartym, to nawet jedna samotna kropelka alkoholu nie mogła dotknąć twojego kieliszka.

Szef Sebastiana podawał tylko herbatę. Co, trzeba to powiedzieć, odstręczało Morana. Nic nie mogło się równać z dobrym rumem po misji, a na pewno nie ten mdły napój, pozbawiony smaku! Anglik, nielubiący herbaty? Nie pierwszy! 

Zdarzało się, że Jim ofiarowywał mu butelkę, kiedy był zadowolony z pracy snajpera. Według Sebastiana, alkohol robił się dzięki temu jeszcze lepszy!


End file.
